C'est mon Allison
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Liam finit par dévoiler son secret à Scott d'une manière assez particulière.


**Salut à tous, je vais pas changer mes habitudes et ceci est un Thiam. En souhaitant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture à vous !**

**Disclaimer à Jeff Davis**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**C'est mon Allison**

Quelques jours avant la remise de diplôme de Liam, Mason et Corey, Scott passa à l'improviste chez Liam. Il avait déjà fini sa première année d'université et veillait à ce que les trois terminales n'aient pas de problèmes. Le chef de meute vint donc voir si tout allait bien avec son Bêta.

Le futur vétérinaire se trouvait donc avec le lycanthrope de dix-huit ans. Alors que le jeune homme faisait quelques recherches pour sa future vie universitaire, le latino sentit que c'était le moment de parler franchement.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu passes pas mal de temps avec Theo.

Liam se détourna de son ordi, légèrement surpris. Il était vrai que la chimère après la bataille contre Monroe était restée en ville et avait décidé de montrer qu'il méritait une seconde chance pour faire partie de la meute de Scott. Les deux anciens ennemis passaient en effet du temps ensemble, même Corey et Mason étaient au courant parce que le quatuor se retrouvait parfois chez Liam, au loft des Hale ou dehors aux heures du midi proche du lycée. Theo pouvait se montrer de bonne compagnie sans son visage de psychopathe et son attitude d'arrogant.

\- Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie, fit Liam en évitant le regard de son supérieur. Et puis, il fait parti de la meute, non ? Vous êtes tous partis dans différentes universités et lui, il se trouve à Beacon Hills. Il est pas si énervant que ça quand il le veut.

Scott se mit à sourire.

\- Un jour, tu seras peut-être alpha. Je pense que Theo est un peu comme ton Stiles.

Le coeur de Liam fit un bond dans sa poitrine, son pouls augmenta d'un seul coup. Il n'avait quasi jamais menti à son chef de meute, il ne voulait pas le faire maintenant.

\- Tu comprends pas, Scott. Il n'est pas mon Stiles.

Le meilleur ami de l'hyperactif fronça les sourcils, Liam se pinça les lèvres. Il quitta totalement ses informations des yeux et regarda le sol un court instant, les pieds tapant nerveusement le parquet. Ses mains agrippant fortement les accoudoirs de son siège, Liam regarda sincèrement le loup-garou avant de lui déclarer le plus doucement possible:

\- Il est mon Allison.

Un écho se passa dans la tête de Scott alors que le Bêta attendait toute réaction de sa part. Un silence qui dura au moins une minute s'imposa dans la chambre du lycanthrope. L'alpha était immobile, son coeur s'était arrêté de battre. Le jeune homme avait finalement parlé de son vécu avec la fille unique d'Argent, de l'importance de la jeune femme dans sa vie mais aussi de sa fin. Liam avait été touché par la confiance qu'avait eu Scott en lui disant tout cela. Liam avait usé du prénom de son ex-petite-amie décédée pour expliquer à quel point ceci n'était pas une blague ou juste des sentiments passagers.

\- Scott ?

Liam s'inquiétait de l'état de son ami, il ne bougeait pas et sentait que le jeune homme était secoué. Il quitta son fauteuil et se planta devant le lycanthrope.

\- Tu sais ce que tu fais ? finit par demander le meilleur ami de Stiles qui tourna ses yeux vers son Bêta.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage angélique du loup-garou blond. Il hocha de la tête, libéré de ce poids. Scott avait lui aussi un léger sourire, posa sa main sur l'épaule du futur étudiant universitaire.

\- Et lui ?

Liam eut un rictus, il s'y attendait.

\- Flippé à mort à ce que tu le tues, à ce que tu nous interdises de nous voir. Un peu comme Chris avec toi, espérons juste éviter certains passages que tu as vécus.

Scott le serra subitement dans ses bras, Liam était surpris mais savait qu'il avait réussi à expliquer et démontrer comme il le faut la situation.

\- Je vais pas le tuer, juste veiller à ce qu'il ne te fasse pas souffrir, fit Scott en se détachant du jeune homme.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu le prennes bien, Mason et Corey l'ont su rapidement sans que j'aille à leur dire et l'ont accepté parce qu'on passait pas mal de temps les quatre mais toi, c'était le plus dur.

\- T'avais pas à autant à t'inquiéter, rigola Scott. Tu sais, avant qu'on parte avec Stiles et les filles, on était allé discuter un peu de nos années lycées et Stiles m'a demandé le jour du départ pour Washington si on allait vous laisser tourner autour encore mille ans.

Liam rigola aussi, surpris par les paroles de Stiles.

\- Vous saviez donc ?

\- Je lui ai dis qu'il fallait laisser les choses se passer comme elles devaient se passer et je suis heureux de ce qui s'est passé.

Les deux se levèrent et quittèrent la maison pour aller au loft, où tous les membres de la meute avaient rendez-vous pour une réunion.

Fin

**Je me suis toujours dit que Teen Wolf vivait des tonnes de comparaisons au fil des saisons mais j'aurai aimé que celle-ci existe en vraie mais je prends mes rêves pour une réalité alors je les écris. Bref, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce petit OS, est-ce que vous voulez d'autres Thiam ou sur d'autres couples ? **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
